


Caught In A Storm

by Aslinn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: Prompt from this list Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme - #22: Caught In A StormCW: mild gore/fighting, maybe a bit NSFW, slightly implied Adoribull
Aslinn, Solas, Iron Bull and Dorian are in the Storm Coast, as they are heading back to camp they are attacked by Red Templars, and ultimately Solas and Aslinn end up separated and pushed further away from camp while a storm worsens. They end up have to find somewhere to wait out the storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with titles okay

Everyone was miserable. Even the Iron Bull who was usually making bad puns and baiting Dorian had fallen quiet some time ago. They were wet, cold and tired. There has been a steady downpour all day, and everyone was soaked through. Luckily they were heading to camp, and tomorrow would be travelling back to the comforts of Skyhold.

Aslinn had been walking close to Solas. Mages tended to run hot, but Solas always seemed to especially radiate heat. Dorian and Bull seemed to be similarly sticking close. Aslinn shivered, and brought her arms around herself. Solas put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

“I think we should hurry, there looks like a storm is building.” Solas said loudly so that the party would hear it over the rain.

They walked for time in silence. The camp was only another 20 or so minutes away. Bull sped up, to catch the Elves leading them.

“Boss, something doesn’t feel right. I get the feeling we’re being watched…”  
No sooner than Bull spoke those words he yanked the two Elves backwards, yelling “ARCHER” as an arrow whizzed down and landed in the ground where the Inquisitor would have been. Red Templars appeared at the top of a hill, and charged down on them. 

Bull already had his axe out and was charging in to meet them. Dorian shot a fireball towards where the arrow had come from, Solas cast a barrier over Bull, and Aslinn cast one over the them. They struggled with the group for some time, when another group appeared to flank them. 

“Boss! You and Solas go take care of that group, Dorian and I will handle these guys.”

Aslinn nodded in acknowledgement. She and Solas broke off from the party and tried to head off the new group. If they let this new lot of Red Templar sandwich them in, they would have a much tougher fight on their hands. 

The wind and rain where worsening by the minute. It had turned out the group of Red Templars that the Inquisitor and Solas had gone to deal with were larger than anticipated, as some of their numbers had hidden. It had been a trap. Aslinn cursed to herself as she parried the sword of an already wounded Knight. She was trying to conserve her mana as much as possible. She was already fatigued from the last few days, and didn’t have her regular stamina. Aslinn plunged her staff blade into the man’s throat, and immediately turning her body to pull down on The Veil, crushing three Marksmen that were in position to shot Solas. Likewise, Solas brought a lightning bolt amplified by the storm down upon a Horror sneaking up on Aslinn. 

The storm was on them, and Bull and Dorian far out of sight. The Red Templars had completely separated them. As much as Aslinn was worried about Dorian and Bull, she had to focus on their own plight.

“Enough! Let us end this!” Solas growled. He summoned down a rain of fireballs, none of which hit anything but the remaining Red Templars. He ran to the Inquisitor’s side. All their enemies were finally dead. A large lightning strike hit a nearby tree.

“Vhenan, we need to get to cover quickly. This storm is going to only get worse. It’s not safe!” 

“But, what about Bull and Dorian?” Aslinn looked at Solas with worry. She knew he was right. She was freezing, and she barely had the energy to keep standing. 

“We need to get to safety first…” Solas looked at Aslinn with concern, “Please.”

Aslinn nodded at him, and Solas pulled her close to him. “I believe I spotted some caves up that ridge, come.” He steered her towards the cover. 

Without him close and guiding her, Aslinn would have likely collapsed. They reach the cave, and relief washed over her that they were out of the rain. It was then she realised just how violently she was shaking. Solas immediately throw down his pack and staff, he brought his hands to Aslinn’s face, he was warming them with magic, and she sighed between the sounds of her shivering.

“You feel like ice!” He looked so distraught. “Your lips are turning blue; we need to get you dry.”

Aslinn nodded, and let Solas removed her wet clothing. He followed suit. They left their undergarments on, just in case. Aslinn had little mana left, but it was enough for her to dry her skin. Solas did the same. 

They both carried a small bundle of tinder in their backs in case of emergencies. Solas fished them out, while Aslinn stood with her arms around herself still trembling, though less violently. Solas arranged the kindling and surrounded it by stones. He flicked his wrist the fire blared to life. The good thing about using magic to start a fire was it didn’t matter if your fuel was damp. 

They laid out their wet clothes in front of the fire. Solas sat against the wall of the cave and help Aslinn down. She sat with her back against his chest, and between his legs. Solas felt so warm. He was possibly using magic to warm his skin for her. But Aslinn found that as she began to thaw out, she was having trouble staying awake. 

Solas wrapped his arms around her, and spoke to her reassuringly. She held onto his forehand and tried desperately to stay awake. 

“It’s okay, Vhenan. You’re safe. You can rest.” He kissed her softly on the temple. Aslinn’s eyes flutter closed, and she dropped into a deep, dreamless sleep. Solas sighed with relieve at his love warming up. Colour was beginning to return to her face. “Don’t scare me like that, emma lath…” He whispered into her hair. He carefully ran healing magic over her as best he could, trying to heal her cuts and bruises. Satisfied she’s be okay for the time being, he slipped into the Fade to rest as well. 

\- 

The storm didn’t let up until morning. The Inquisitor was feeling better, and they decided it best to head for camp to check if Bull and Dorian had made it back safely. With her mana somewhat restored, she was able to finish drying her clothing herself, and put them on relishing in the feeling of warm dry clothing. Once they were both dressed, they gather their belongs and stepped out of the cave. The storm had knocked over a few trees, and water gushed ferociously in a nearby stream. Solas took Aslinn hand and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I am sure The Iron Bull and Dorian are fine. Come, let’s head to camp quickly. I am sure that the Inquisition Scouts are worried by now that the Inquisitor as not returned.” 

The walked together, hand in hand, chatting idly as they made their way to camp. It helped Aslinn keep the gnawing pit of worry in her stomach at bay. The camp appeared as they climbed a crest of a small hill. A horn sounded, and the chatter of the Inquisition Scouts was audible. 

The reached the camp two minutes later, with Scouts already waiting to help them. 

“Oh, thank the Creators!” Aslinn exclaimed loudly as both Bull and Dorian were also waiting for them. The Inquisitor ignored the scouts to approach the pair and flung herself at both of them. 

Solas smiled fondly, and approached as well. “I am glad to see you both safe.”

Dorian currently had an armful of elf nearly sobbing (she was just so glad they were okay she repeated over and over); so Bull answered, “Yeah, we finished up the fight but the storm was getting pretty bad, so we hoofed it to camp. We hoped you’d turn up as well, but when you didn’t all we could do was wait.”

“Sadly, the group we went after turned out to be a trap. They deliberately separated us, pushed us further from camp. We stayed in some caves, waited out the storm. Now, if you’ll excuse us…” He gently peeled Aslinn off Dorian, “We need food and rest, especially this one.” He indicated to the Inquisitor with his head. 

\- 

Food was waiting for them in her tent. They quickly changed into clean, comfortable clothing before settling down with the food on their nest of bed rolls, blankets and furs. They gorged themselves on bread, cheeses, fruits and cured meats. Aslinn flopped down on and patted her belly. “I could sleep for a week now, I think.” 

Solas cleared the plates off their bedding before scooping up Aslinn and arranging them in their shared bedroll. He kisses her tenderly, and smiled at the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks. 

“Rest while you can, Vhenan. When we get back to Skyhold, you’ll be in bed for a week…But you won’t be sleeping.” A wolfish grin crossed his face, and Aslinn blushed deepened. He chuckled at her, and pulled her closer. She rest her head on his chest. 

Aslinn fell asleep as she heard Solas whisper to her, “Sweet dreams, ma Vhenan.”


End file.
